LA VIDA DE UN LOBO
by KaicuDumb
Summary: ¿No te has preguntado cuál sería la ofensa de John Lupin a Greyback? ¿Nunca cómo sería la mordedura de RL?... Toda la vida de Remus, episodio a episodio. [TRAUDUCCIÓN DE MORGHANA fr.]


Me estrenó en esto de las traducciones. Por eso, aunque los "fanfics" franceses están muy acostumbrados a especificar en el encabezado que éste pertenece a JK y etc., lo que yo diré, en cambio, es que este relato lo he traducido de **MORGHANA**, ayudándome para ello de sus dos relatos "Morsure fatale" y "La vie d' un loup", que iré reuniendo en las próximas entregas. A ella se debe todo el mérito, yo soy el mero traductor aunque sienta éste como mi ahijado. Espero que os guste como a mí me satisfizo, puesto que es necesario que se escriban más relatos sobre Remus donde la invención y la psicología tomen el puesto a la hormona... ¡Ya me entendéis!

Así que, al estilo de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, un relato donde aparece toda la vida de Remus J. Lupin.

**LA VIDA DE UN LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO I (VIEJOS CÓMPLICES)**

–Veamos, muy bien –mascullaba entre dientes el viejo banquero–. Alexandre Lenoir, dieciocho años. ¿Me equivoco? –le preguntó a su cliente.

Frente a él tenía a un hombre joven de piel ligeramente morena. Unos inmensos ojos azules, de un color verdoso mar muy intenso, aparecían por entre su cabello oscuro y rizado. En su rostro de ángel malicioso se extendía una sonrisa cortés; tal vez, cortés en exceso. Era de altura media, delgado aunque fuerte en suma. Definitivamente, el conjunto formaba un cuadro enérgico, agradable y de demasiados encantos.

–No, todo es correcto –confirmó el hombre que acababa de ser llamado Alexandre.

–Bien –respondió el banquero–. ¿Y a qué se dedica?

–Soy traductor.

–¡Ésa es una profesión con futuro¿Y qué, habla muchas lenguas?

–Es mi trabajo... Domino con fluidez el inglés, el español (1), el alemán y tengo algunas nociones de ruso.

–Sencillamente¡impresionante! En fin, regresemos a lo nuestro. Así que desea adquirir una cuenta aquí. –Alexandre asintió–. Eso suena magníficamente, pues imagino que sabrá que nuestro banco posee intereses específicos para los jóvenes emprendedores que...

La puerta del banco se abrió de par en par con un golpe estremecedor, haciendo que el viejo hombre se callase. Tres individuos enmascarados la atravesaron, armados hasta los dientes. El más corpulento de ellos gritó:

–¡Todo el mundo al suelo, vamos¡Y las manos sobre la cabeza!

Tenía una voz ronca y grosera, como el terrible gruñido de una bestia, y poseía un fuerte acento inglés. Sus hombros eran casi tan largos como los miembros de su cuerpo. Un hombre escuchimizado y una mujer pequeña y delgaducha lo seguían a cada lado, también ambos con un revólver en sus manos y con el que amenazaban al pequeño y asustado grupo.

Dicho y hecho. Tan pronto como se dio la orden, la docena escasa de clientes y los dos secretarios se arrodillaron en el suelo con las manos puestas sobre la nuca.

Ambos, Alexandre y el banquero, permanecían fijos en el rincón en que se hallaban.

El tipo forzudo agarró a Alexandre con suma violencia por el cuelo, medio estrangulándolo.

–¡Tú, muévete con los otros! –gruñó lanzándolo sobre el grupo reducido con la misma dulzura con que habría arrojado un cesto de colada sucia.

Alexandre, visiblemente aturdido, trató de reincorporarse, acariciándose su cuello dolorido. El ladrón, por su parte, se había olvidado de él. Ahora se había girado sobre el atemorizado banquero, que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–¿Eres tú el director? –le increpó el delincuente.

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, el viejo hombre se contentó con mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

–¡Perfecto! En ese caso, tú vienes conmigo. ¡Mueve el culo hasta la caja fuerte!

Levantó a su víctima de su sillón y lo arrastró hasta el fondo del vestíbulo de entrada. Al paso, se detuvo para inclinarse sobre Alexandre. Cuando el joven vio avanzar sobre sí la poderosa mano de aquél, de largas uñas, perdió la entereza. Mucho más pálido y tembloroso que como el mismo director se encontraba, si esto es posible, intentó escapar. Pero el atracador, dotado de una rapidez sobrehumana, lo alcanzó con facilidad, levantándolo nuevamente por el cuello. Dirigiéndose al banquero:

–A éste me lo cargo si no cooperas un poco. Al fin y al cabo, tú conoces la contraseña, no él. Si me viese obligado a matar a alguien, ése no serías tú.

Después de dejarles a los otros la labor de supervisar a los restantes rehenes, condujo a Alexandre y al banquero a la caja fuerte, una cámara blindada, hecha toda en metal y estrecha. El jefe de los atracadores colocó al director delante de una de las cajas ordenándola que la abriera en menos que canta un gallo. Como viera que el viejo hombre dudaba, cerró su garra sobre Alexandre al tiempo que apuntaba su sien con el cañón de su arma.

El banquero, con horror, advirtió que no dudaría en matar al pobre chico. Estaba dividido entre su deber de proteger los intereses de sus clientes y el miedo de ver morir a un inocente por su culpa.

Alexandre, por su parte, apenas podía moverse. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar: su adversario era dos veces más alto y mucho más grande. Todo lo que él podía hacer era aguardar la decisión del banquero, con un nudo en el estómago, que decidiría su suerte.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, te mueves o le hago saltar la tapa de los sesos? –se impacientó el ladrón.

–Tan sólo abriré la caja fuerte cuando dejes a ese pobre chico irse –trató de imponer con la voz temblorosa.

El hombre estalló a reír. Soltó finalmente a Alexandre, a primera vista satisfecho. El que hasta hacía unos momentos había sido su rehén, se resguardó detrás del banquero, sin creerse todavía que estaba libre.

El atracador se retiró la máscara, todavía hilarante.

El ceño fruncido, más desconcertado ahora que antes, Alexandre se enderezó y le recriminó:

–¡Greyback¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

El sujeto llamado Greyback pasó de él olímpicamente y continuó dirigiéndose al banquero:

–¡Pobre idiota!... No has comprendido nada. Este «pobre chico» en verdad es ¡el cerebro de la operación1 Él no es Alexandre Lenoir, ése no es su verdadero nombre.

–¡GREYBACK!

Aquél se volvió hacia su jefe con expresión inquisitiva.

–¿Se puede saber qué te propones¡No recuerdo que hubiésemos planeado que lo mandaras todo a la porra¿Por qué no sigues el plan, eh? Para algo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo¿no?

–Pensé que un poco de improvisación no haría daño a nadie –se excusó–. Ya está, no te sulfures, John.

Antes de que «Alexandre» tuviese tiempo siquiera para contestarle, aquél se giró nuevamente hacia el viejo hombre.

–Bien. ¿Es para hoy o para cuándo? No se va a abrir sola esa caja fuerte.

–No la pienso abrir –reconoció el banquero, que acababa de recobrar confianza en sí mismo.

–En tal caso... –murmuró Greyback apuntándolo con su arma.

–¡NO!

Adelantándose, John le propinó una fuerte patada al revólver, que salió disparado de la mano de Greyback. Rojo de rabia, apretando el puño amenazante, se volvió hacia su cómplice, el cual, a su vez, había sacado su arma.

John, con expresión amenazadora, lo apuntó con ella.

–Si me reservas una sorpresa más, no lo dudaré... –lo previno.

Greyback rio con sarcasmo.

–No hace falta que te sofoques, John, ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de hacerlo.

John bajó con determinación su arma y, apuntando hacia la pierna de Greyback, disparó. El hombre se desplomó lanzando un terrible grito de dolor bajo la mirada aterrorizada del banquero.

En ese preciso instante, John sacó una larga varita de su bolsillo con la que apuntó al hombre que se revolcaba por los suelos.

–Incárcero –pronunció.

De la punta de su varita surgieron unos finos cordeles que se enroscaron en torno al cuerpo de Greyback. Volviéndose hacia el director, John conjuró:

–¡Obliviate!

La mirada del banquero se desenfocó hasta terminar por apagarse. Apoyado dulcemente contra la caja fuerte, se deslizó desde su posición al suelo, donde quedó tumbado, inerte, con sus ojos puestos en lo infinito. No parecía tener conocimiento de cuanto había ocurrido a su alrededor.

Usándose de un hechizo, John abrió con suma facilidad la caja fuerte, introdujo apresuradamente los billetes que en ella encontró en una bolsa y salió pitando hacia la salida, no sin antes volverse, sonriente y victorioso, sobre su antiguo cómplice.

–No te pienso desear buena suerte, Greyback; aunque la vas a tener que necesitar. Pero no te preocupes: seguro que te mando pastelitos mientras estás en la cárcel.

Temblando colérico, Greyback trató de levantarse y, como pudo, exclamó, empleando una voz deformada por la rabia:

–¡JOHN LUPIN¡TE JURO QUE UN DÍA ME LAS PAGARÁS¡MUY CARO ME LAS PAGARÁS!

–Oh, claro, claro. Entre tanto, tengo cosas que hacer, que te vaya bien.

Ignorando el grito de rabia de Greyback, esta vez sí huyó definitivamente. Los otros dos lo aguardaban con tranquilidad, sentados encima de un escritorio. Los _muggles_ alrededor de ellos tenían la misma expresión adormecida que el banquero: previsiblemente, también ellos habían sufrido el hechizo desmemorizante.

–Vamos, tengo el dinero –dijo John–. Vayámonos antes de que llegue la policía.

–¿Y Greyback? –se preguntó el hombre escuchimizado.

–Greyback no ha cumplido con su parte del plan, con lo que él se queda.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –se preguntó la mujer.

–Os lo explicaré todo más tarde. ¡Ahora pongámonos a salvo! Ya.

Sin añadir una palabra más a las dichas, se desaparecieron.

Una vez en el hangar, al abrigo de miradas indiscretas, se dividieron el dinero y cada uno partió por su lado.

Pero había un último punto a tratar: la suerte de Greyback, y todos estaban de acuerdo al respecto. Habían dado su palabra de que, bajo ningún concepto, matarían a nadie. Sin embargo, sin parangón sería cuanto comenzaba a rondar ya por la cabeza de Greyback. Puesto que no había seguido el plan como John había estipulado, lo había pagado.

Mientras el sol se escondía por el horizonte, John Lupin atravesó rápidamente los acantilados normandos de Etretat para acabar, finalmente, en su casa. Para él, aquél había sido un día como otro cualquiera.

Notas de traducción:

(1) Evidentemente, el relato es francés y Alexandre habla francés. De ahí que una de las lenguas extranjeras que conoce y habla sea el español. He querido mantener ese detalle, aunque me hubiese resultado fácil poner, en lugar de "español", "francés".


End file.
